


Miss me?

by Kats1997



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets talked into going to get something to drink down at the bar with his work mates again, only for him to run into an old flame...who turns out she is very much like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jo I really s-"

"No! Even Abe says you have to loosen up and get out so come on one drink."

Henry sighed but nodded letting Jo drag him along to a local pub that his follow work mates drank at on Friday

"DOC!" said Hanson "About time you came for another drink sit...and nothing fancy this time beer or whiskey."

Henry accepted the drink and tried to swallow it down but ended up coughing making the table laugh

"Bitter." he said

"You never could hold your liquor." said a female voice

Henry turned to find the last person he expected to find

"Leah..." he said

"Hello Henry."

Henry just sat staring at her

"Um Doctor Morgan aren't you going to let her sit?" said Lucas

Henry pulled out the chair for her at that she expected it with a nod

"Thank you."

"Henry whose's this?" asked Jo

"Leah, Leah Mare, Henry and I go way back don't we Henry."

"Yes...yes we do." said Henry still looking at her in shock

_Henry....Henry...._

_Henry opened his eyes to find Jeremiah standing there_

_"You fell asleep." he said_

_Henry realized he did fall asleep studying for his doctorate exam in the school's library_

_"Thank you."_

_"Your Welcome." said Jeremiah who did not have a very male figure at all, it was as if the man was still very boyish in way, and tried his best to act his age of 24...even tried to make his voice sound deeper than it was_

_"You know you will hurt your throat trying to make yourself sound like a man."_

_Jeremiah froze at that_

_"How...how did you know." he answered his voice sounding...female? "I asked how did you know?"_

_"I...I thought you we're a boy that has not grown yet but, you are...you are a female."_

_"Please...Please don't tell I will leave the school just do not-"_

_"I will not, now young lady what is your name?"_

_"Leah...Leah Mare."_

"It's good to see you again Henry."

Henry nodded slowly watching his follow work mates being talking to her, Henry grabbed his drink and drank it trying his best to ignore the taste 


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the night everyone have had a few drinks to many expect for Henry and Leah, once they made sure there friends where off in cabs on the way home safely they turned to on another.

"You should be dead." They said at the same time 

"Look why don't we go someplace where people can't hear us talking okay?" asked Leah

"Back to my place then, Abe knows about my condition."

"Who's Abe?"

"Abraham is my son."

"Biological?"

"No,adoption."

She nodded and it was silent for the rest of the way to the shop

"Antique shop really?" said Leah earning Henry glare "Sorry just find it funny."

"Henry is that you?" said Abe before seeing the girl "Oh um sorry I'll just ah sleep down her-"

Henry cheeks colored as well as Leah

"I did not bring her back for...that."

"Oh then why is she here this late at 2 in the morning."

"She is an old friend."

"Henry told me you knew about his condition."

"Wait you know about-"

"I do now...my name is Leah Mare."

"Abe Morgan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Now Leah, how are you still alive?"

"I could ask you the same you keep saying condition but-"

"I am immortal."

Leah froze

"I....I never met anyone who..."

"Oh dear..." said Abe catching Leah and helping her sit

"Anyone like what Leah?"

"Like me." she said looking at Henry "I am immortal to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE THE COMMENTS!

"Wait so let me get this straight you wake up naked in the the closet body of water?"

"Yes."

"After you 'die'."

"Yes."

"Wow." she said "For me I wake up in the closet ally way...but naked as well."

Abe walked over with some tea and joined them

"When did this start?" asked Abe

"1880-1890s."

"In England?" said Henry

"Yes!" Leah said "I was walking home and I felt someone come up behind me then I got dizzy and woke up in the ally way nude."

"Leah...do you have any scars?" asked Henry

"Yes, one along my abdomen." 

"Your attacker may have been the ripper Leah."

"I figured as much." sighed Leah "But I'm still here."

Henry nodded and patted her hand, they seemed to get lost in each others eyes before Abe cleared his thoart

"You both may be older than me but you have the bodies younger than mine so night." said Abe before leaving

"Is he always like that?" she asked

"With the age?"

"Yes."

Henry nodded making Leah laugh and Henry smile 

"Tea?"

"Yes one-"

"Lump of sugar I remember."

Leah took it with a smile and began to drink it

"So where do you work?" she asked "Are you still a doctor?"

"Of sorts but I study the dead."

"Oh I work down at the historical society." she answered back 

He nodded Leah was always good at her history as well as medical

"You thinking about it aren't you?"

"About what?"

"When you caught me posing as a man."

"Yes Jeremiah Wilkins I was." he said making her Leah again 

"Thank you for keeping it a secret though so I could finish out school."

Henry nodded

"Yet you we're still caught."

"Yes the medical exam when I refused to strip down." they both chuckled 

"Those poor men in the room who we're stripped down."

"I didn't look if I did I would of have surely been caught do to my girlish blushing."

They both laughed again before it died down and they looked at one another, before they realized they were staring at each other once more

"I should be going." she said gathering her things "It's late."

Henry nodded and helped her into her coat which earned him a kiss on the cheek

"I'll see you soon good night Henry." with that she left leaning Dr. henry Morgan standing in the middle of the shop with a lipstick print on his face 


	4. Chapter 4

"Good Morning Lucas."

"Shhh." hissed Lucas "Why are you so loud you can wake the dead like that you know."

"You clearly have a hang over."

"I know." groaned Lucas holding his head

Henry sighed and took out Abe's hang over medicine before handing it off to Lucas

"Drink."

Lucas took a sip and glared at it 

"What is it?"

"It will help now drink it."

Lucas did and looked gross out only to realize his hang over was gone

"That's some good stuff you may want to give some to Mike and Jo."

"Already did now shall we get to work?"

"You got it Dr. Morgan." said Lucas 

* * *

 Jo walked down the stairs to find Lucas covered in bloody

"Um..."

"Sometimes the body has some good veins."

"Uh huh...where's Henry?"

Henry came out at the sound of his name

"We got a case."

He nodded and followed Jo

"Lucas finish up on Mr. Ryans."

"Sir yes sir!" said Lucas in a fake salute before going to work

* * *

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Someone broke the lock, and strangled her to death." said Jo

"Hmm for once I agree with you." said Henry "I put the death from 5 to 7 this morning."

Leah came running into the room

"Maddy!" she screamed

"How do you-"

"She's my roommate." said Leah before sitting down shakily

"Then we have to ask you some question Ms. Mare." said Hanson "Where were you from 5-7 this morning."

"Out having tea."

"Can anyone account for this?"

Leah looked at Henry who looked up from the body

"She was with me we we're having tea and talking until 6:30 this morning and even taking the fastest mode of transportation she would have not been able to get here in time of the murder."

"Yet she looks put together."

"I have a shower and a change of clothes in my office you never know when you'll need a quick change."

"You sound like Doctor Morgan." said Lucas with a smile earning a glare from Henry "And I'm going back to work."

Jo helped her stand up and lead her outside 

"Hmm looks like garrote wire." said Henry "It is popular around the Mafia." 

"Right will look into it." said Hanson "You may want to check on your girlfriend doc."

"She is not my...girlfriend." said Henry only to notice he was the only one left in the room he sighed before getting up and going out

* * *

"Here drink this." said Jo

"No thank you I do not like coffee."

"Tea?"

"Yes."

Jo nodded and went to get her tea, just as Henry walked over to his blanket clade friend

"Are you alright?"

"I just say my roommate dead on the floor..." said Leah glaring at Henry

"Right...not the best opener."

Leah sighed and leaned her head on Henry's shoulder who then draped his arm around her

"You can come stay with me until you feel better?"

"I do not wish to-"

"You would not be I offered."

She nodded 

"Alright."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"So she is going to be staying with you Henry?"

"Yes, just in case the killer comes back as well as her not feeling well after what she saw."

"Understandable." said Hanson with a nod

Leah came out with a suitcase only for Henry to take it

"What do you have in here?" said Henry 

" I can carry it-"

"It's really light are you sure you have en-"

"Yes Henry."

"Very well." sighed Henry before loading the things into Abe's trunk

"Hello Abe." said Leah climbing into the back

"You could have sat up in front you know Henry wouldn't m-"

"He's taller he'll hit his head, I wouldn't so this works for me."

"Suit yourself." said Abe

Henry climbed in

"Shall we?"

Abe took off

* * *

"Let me cook-"

"NO!" said Abe

"Please it's the least I can-"

"NO!" said Abe "It's my kitchen get out!"

Leah ran out of the room right down the Henry study

"Abe yell at you for trying to make dinner?"

"Yes!" she said "You were not kidding he loves that room."

Henry nodded with a chuckle

"I am only aloud to make tea and toast."

"What about cereal?"

"We don't have cereal." said Henry "Abe calls it a lazy food."

"So nothing packaged, and simple to eat anywhere?"

"No." said Henry "Expect fresh fruit and vegetables."

"What are you working on?"

"Well I made you this."

Leah expected the journal

"It's to journal to keep all your deaths in I started mine after my first one."

She smiled

"I'm going to need more than one then."

They both shared a laugh before getting lost in each others eyes again, they both leaned forward just as there lips brushed and there eyes fluttered shut 

"DINNER!" called Abe

Henry stumbled backwards into his chair when Leah brushed her hair behind her ear and tried not to blush heavily

"Shall we?"

"Y-Yes." she said accepting his hand up before they headed off to dinner

* * *

After dinner Leah went to shower when Henry helped clean up

"You kids were quiet during dinner." said Abe "What's happened?"

"Nothing Abraham."

"Okay yeah something happened you hardly call me my full name unless you angry." said Abe "So come on what happened?"

"Nothing." said Henry "And you will not say another word or I will ground you."

"I'm 66!"

"Still under my roof."

Abe grumbled at that 

"Fine." with that he headed off to bed leaving Henry to think

"Henry?" said Leah

Henry turned and froze before turning back around

"Please close your dressing gown."

Leah looked down and blushed before doing up her gown

"Sorry, I thought I tied it."

"It's quite alright." said Henry turning back around to find Leah standing there in her robe "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had any green tea to-"

"Relax you before yes I do it's on right now."

"Old habits die hard don't they."

"Yes." said Henry with a chuckle making Leah smile "Shall we retire to the parlor as we wait."

She nodded and followed Henry before sitting down

"So, that last time I saw you was 1892 then you disappeared...what have you been doing during that time? Did you ever settle down like you wanted to?"

"No, never found the right man." she chuckled "How about yourself after....Nora..."

"Yes once more, Abigail was her name I married her in 1955...Abe was 10 years old then."

She nodded

"You did a good job raising him." she said with a smile 

"Thank you." said Henry with a fond smile "What about yourself did you have an-"

"No." said Leah "And I probably never will."

"The sc-"

"No, just don't think I will find the right partner to raise a child with and I do not wish to raise one by myself."

Henry nodded at that

"Raising Abe the first year alone was hard then Abigail came along and...it was wonderful." 

Leah nodded at that playing with the ring on her finger

"Your mother's ring?"

"Yes I kept it all these years."

"I still have my pocket watch."

"Does it still work?"

"Yes."

She nodded and still played with the ring

"It's on your wedding ring finger yet...you've never married...are you using it as a purity ring."

"Henry." said Leah glaring at him

"Sorry over stepped."

"A little yes but you we're right." said Leah blushing

"Really never have y-"

"HENRY!" she yelled

"Sorry." he said "Forgot my manners."

Leah noticed he looked annoyed

"Go ahead say it....make fun of me!"

"I wasn't going to make fun of you I am just in shock that a beautiful woman as yourself has not-"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"As a matter of speaking and scientifically speaking yes." said Henry only to notice her swooning"But you are not my type."

"When you lie you play with your watch Dr." she said with a smirk before kissing his cheek "Good night Henry."

With that she was gone leaving him once again in shock with a lipstick print on his face

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT I LOVE COMMENTS!

After Henry woke up he took a quick shower and got dressed during the whole time he had Leah on his mind, he walked out into the kitchen to find her eating breakfast with Abe

"Good Morning." she said with a smile

"Good Morning, Abe and Leah."

"Morning pops." said Abe handing him his breakfast

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I am going to help Jo find the murder."

"Working at the museum."

"How about yourself?"

"Going through a new shipment I got."

Henry nodded

"Some old paintings are in there and some old photo I think you'd love to see."

"I will look at them later I have to get going." with that Henry was gone

"It's a little early for him to be leaving so soon." said Abe

"Maybe he wants to get a head start."

"Not the first time." said Abe "Do you need anything else before I head down to open the shop?"

"No."

"Alright see you later." with that he was gone

* * *

"Jo." said Henry running right to her and pulling her away

"Whoa Henry slow down what's wrong?"

"How do you ask out a girl?"

"What-"

"You heard me, my skills are a bit rusty."

"Your joking."

"No, please Jo."

"Alright alright, on one condition who is she."

"Leah."

"Oh...really Henry after her roommate was-"

"Jo I will not ask her out right away but please."

"Alright, take her to a history museum and out to dinner."

"Hmmm alright but how do I ask her out?"

"Simple, just say would you like to go on a date."

"Perhaps I'm more behind then I thought." he said

"What did you think you had to have a adult to watch you and have to ask her parents first." joked Jo

"No." said Henry though in the back of his mind he was thinking yes "It just has been a while and I'm nervous so I forgot."

"Understandable, have fun and don't go skinny dipping with her." she laughed before leaving him glaring at her for her joke

* * *

 

Henry walked over to the history museum where Leah worked to find her finishing up a tour, they waved to each other and she held up a finger to say one moment he nodded an motioned her to go on. After the tour she walked over to him

"Hello." she said

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we have a wait for the test to come back on somethings, so I figured I would come over and we could walk home to together."

"Henry Morgan are you escorting me home?"

"Yes." he said "But we both live in the same house remember?"

"For the time being yes." 

They both smiled

"Let me just put on my-"

"Allow me."

He helped her into her coat before offering his arms which she took

"So, you came here for something else beside walking me home." she said

"I did-"

"Henry..."

"How did you know?"

"I read people just like you remember?"

"Yes."

_"Your from a rich family aren't you?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"The watch."_

_"Ah." said Henry "Twas my father's."_

_"My ring was my mothers."_

_"You are a smart women Leah."_

_"And you are a very smart man Henry."_

"So, what is the reason you came to get me."

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me and perhaps go to a museum." 

"Dr. Morgan are you trying to court me?" she asked with a smirk

"Perhaps, it does not have to be a date if you do not wi-"

Leah kissed the corner of his mouth happily before leaning up to his ear

"I would love to. How about tomorrow?"

"Alright."

Henry smiled at that and watched her pull back they seem to get lost in each other's eyes, Abe opened the door 

"Hey you to come inside before you freeze!" he said

They back away from each other before doing just that, Henry glared at Abe when he walked through the door

"What? What did I do now?" he asked

"I was just about to kiss her." said Henry

"Sorry." said Abe "Not the first I've done that by the look on your face."

"No."

"Fine next time I'll just let you freeze to death." he said before walking off leaving his father to sulk only to remember he had a dinner date with Leah so a smile appeared on his face 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"So I'll see you later tonight for dinner?"

"Of couarse." said Henry

Leah smiled and kissed his cheek before heading off to work

"Abe!" called Henry 

"Down stairs!"

Henry found his son in the small storage room

"What?" said Abe "Is this the part you tell me to go out tonight and sleep in a hotel?"

"Just don't interrupt." 

"Alright alright, if I'm nothing I'm discreet." 

Henry laughed

"Well I am."

"You are not." he chuckled

"Name one time?"

"You sneaking in the house after sneaking out you were drunk and we're telling yourself to 'shush' or you'll wake up mom and dad quite loudly if I must say."

"Alright alright I'll leave for the night let me pack my bags and I'll be gone by...what time is the dinner?"

"7."

"By 6:30 then." said Abe

"Why don't you go over to the-"

"If you say Frenchman I will join you for dinner and sleep in your bed with you."

"Alright alright sorry." chuckled Henry

Abe smirked

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I have a come back but I should not say it."

"Is it not much then?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh, you got that one from me."

"Yes, I believe I did."

"You are very happy about this aren't you?"

"I have not felt this way sense your mother Abe."

Abe smiled

"Have fun."

Henry nodded and went to leave to clean up

"Henry?"

"Hm?"

"You have work remember."

With that Henry grabbed his scarf and coat before heading out the door quickly making Abe laugh

* * *

 "You seem chipper." said Jo "Guessing she said yes to dinner?"

"Indeed." said Henry "Thank you for helping me."

"You would do the same for me, it's nice to see you this happy." with that Jo left him to do his work

"Good Morning Doctor Morgan." said Lucas "Happy birthday!"

"Not my birthday Lucas."

"Then what's with the box on your desk."

Henry froze and walked over before opening it

**Dear Henry,**

**I see you found out about Leah, lovely isn't she?**

**You may have called me Adam due to I being there in the being but now, call me Cain and you...I will call you Abel.**

Henry dropped the letter in shock, does this mean Adam would try and kill him? Better yet would he succeed? Most likely not but still it would rather not die at the hands of this man once more

 "Henry!"

Henry looked up to find Jo

"Are you alright it looks like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine." he said

"Good, the test came back with the dna on the weapon."

"And?"

"Unless we have zombies walking around then we have a dead end."

"How so?"

"The DNA matches Al Capone's he's been dead for almost 70 years."

"I'm afraid then we will have to wait for the other test which will not come in until next week."

Jo nodded with a sigh 

"Alright well, why don't you go home and get ready for your date sense there only two dead bodies here and there in the freezer."

Henry nodded with a smile and was gone

* * *

"OUCH!" was all Leah heard when she entered the store, she locked the door quickly before heading up stairs to find Henry with his hand in the sink with the water running over his hand

"Oh Henry." she said before walking over and looking at his hand "Are you alright?"

"Just a little burn is all."

She nodded and kissed it making her laugh and Henry look at her in shock, which quickly wore off when Leah noticed the table setting

"Oh Henry it's beautiful...candle light you shouldn't have."

Henry smiled

"No I mean you shouldn't have considering you just burned yourself lighting them no less."

Henry blushed slightly making her laugh

"What happened to the museum?"

"How about we save that for another day?"

She nodded and went to go sit down only for Henry to beat her to her seat pulling it out for her, She sat down and Henry pushed her in before going over to his

"This is nice." said Leah 

Henry nodded at that and began to serve the meal to both of them

"My favorite you remembered." she said with a smile

"Of course though it is not hard to remember when it is your favorite as well."

They both shared a laugh

"So after dinner what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of listening to some music and chatting."

"Sounds lovely." said Leah finishing her food

* * *

 "Hope you don't mind but I kicked off my heels." she said curling up on the couch

"Not at all." said Henry handing her a glass of wine

"Are you trying to get me drunk Dr. Morgan?"

"Of course not!" said Henry appalled at the idea "I would-"

"Relax Henry I am merely jesting."

Henry relaxed at that making Leah giggle slightly 

"So what do you wish to talk about?"

"You pick the subject." said Leah only to stop "Wait where's your son?"

"I asked him to spend the night away so he would not interrupt us."

Leah turned bright red at that

"Oh you wish to...bed me..."

Henry choked on his wine making Leah hit his back 

"I'm okay." he said after a few coughs

Leah sat back at that

"No I would never expect that Leah especially on the first date."

Leah sighed with relief 

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Leah

"But there is something I wish to do if that is alright with you?"

"And that is?"

"May I kiss you?"

Leah blushed but nodded, Henry pullled her close and kissed her lightly before pulling away

"Is that all?" said Leah

Henry chuckled and kissed her longer this time earning a kiss back, they were so caught up in kissing on another they didn't hear Jo come up the stairs

"Henry I-"

Leah jumped back and fell off the couch hitting the table, Henry quickly saved the wine glasses from falling off the table

"Sorry but we got the test back quicker then we expected." said Jo walking over with the results

Leah was redder than she has ever been in her life, she wanted to cry it was very embarrassing the whole ordeal.

"I'll be back." she said before hurrying out of the room into her room

* * *

 "Oh dear." sighed Henry

"Sorry I ruined you-"

"It's quite alright, let me see the results." said Henry expecting the paper from Jo "Yes this looks to be in order, you may make the arrest now."

Jo nodded before looking at the direction Leah ran off in

"Is she okay?"

"She's most likely embarrassed."

"I just caught you to kissing it's not like-"

"Leah is old fashion and has not have many dates in her life time."

"Are you telling me I just interrupted her first date and her first kiss?"

"Possiably."

Jo groaned at that

"Tell her I'm sorry but I really gotta run before this guy leaves town." with that she left

Henry got up and walked towards Leah's room

"Leah?" he said after knocking "May I come in?"

"Yes." she peeped out

Henry walked in and frowned at the sight of his date curled up in blankets,blushing heavily, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Leah." he sighed before walking over and sitting on the end of the bed "Jo is very sorry-"

"It's alright she didn't mean it, I just get embarrassed easily." she sighed sitting up

Henry took out his handkerchief and passed it to her making her smile, she wiped her tears

"Always a gentlemen."

Henry chuckled

"Yes." he answered "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to end the date or-"

"I wish to watch a movie with you."

Henry groaned at that

"Please?"

"Very well but may I pick?"

"You may." she said expect his hand as he lead her down to where they kept the television "How about Frankenstein?"

"That works, it was one of my favorite books."

"It does not follow the book that well I'm afraid."

"Oh well." sighed Leah "Still better than nothing."

Henry nodded and settled on the couch with Leah picking up the wine glass and handing her's back to her

Leah leaned her head on Henry's shoulder and Henry leaned over kissing her hair, the date may have gone not exactly how he planned it but this was better than he could have asked for.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Henry woke up to find Abe covering him up with a blanket, not just him actually Leah as well who was fast asleep curled up on him

"What time is it?"

"8 am, figured the date should be done by now so I came home to find you both asleep and three bottles of wine gone."

"Mmm." sighed Leah waking up and blinking a few times before realizing she was lying on Henry's chest "Oh sorry!"

"It's quite alright." he said before sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her 

"What time is it?"

"8 am."

Leah gasped

"I'm going to be late!" she yelped before jumping up and running away to her room

"Cinderella much?" said Abe earning a glare from his father "Geez tough crowd."

With that Abe left to go make himself breakfast, Henry walked into Leah's room to find her clothes on the floor leading to the bathroom

"Leah?"

She came running out in a towel and blushed brightly

"Yes Henry?"

"What do you say of me giving you a ride?"

"You can't drive."

"Or Abe giving you a ride."

"Alright now leave I have to get dressed." with that she pushed him out the door and the door shut

"Heres your breakfast." said Abe 

"So what do you say about giving-"

"I figured I would have to."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." said Abe with a smile


	10. Chapter 10

Jo was waiting for Henry when he walked into the morgue

"Sorry I ruined the date."

"It's quite alright we watch a movie."

"Is that why your in late? Or..." asked Lucas with a smirk

"Lucas!"

"Right back to work."

"So you guys didn't...." said Jo

"No I would never do that on the first date." said Henry who was clearly offended

"Sorry but sure looked like that kiss I broke up was leading some where." she said "And I just feel re-"

"Jo it's alright." said Henry sternly 

Jo sighed at that

"Alright, is there anything else that you need?"

"Yeah actually I'd figure I'd let you know that we caught the man that killed Maddy."

Henry nodded

"I will tell Leah, this will hopefully give her some closure." said Henry who began to walk towards the freezer "Now just for me to finish the autopsy and then send Maddy off to the funeral home."

Jo nodded and then left Henry to do his work

* * *

"Leah, Abe I'm home!" called Henry as he walked into the shop only to find Abe passed out on the couch but not as if he had fallen asleep

"ABE!"

He was by his side checking him over only to find a broken tea cup on the floor, he rubbed his fingers through the tea and sniffed....some type of...sleeping aid?

"Relax he'll be fine."

Henry felt a chill down his spine he looked to find Adam standing there

"What did you-"

"Well I needed to talk to you about Leah it's pretty simple isn't it?"

"What do you want with her?"

"Well she is immortal Henry do the math."

"You want her to be your Eve?"

"Yes."

"She will never go with you."

"We'll see about that." he said only to stop and smirk "Seems like your son is waking up."

Henry turned to find Abe moving groggily, when he turned back towards Adam he was gone

"Abe?"

"Mmmm 5 more minutes pops..."

"Abraham." 

"Hmm what?" asked Abe opening his eyes to see Henry

"Oh thank God." said Henry "Adam drugged you."

"Please tell me you didn't give me mouth to mouth."

"No, it was just sleep aid in your tea is all."

"Thank goodness." said Abe letting Henry help him sit up "What did he want?"

"Leah...he said he's not going down with out a fight he wants her to be his Eve"

"Eve?" said Abe "Joy...bunch of little immortals running about..."

"Abraham if Leah and I have child-"

"Yes I know but your's will be good his will be....I don't even want to think about it." said Abe "Where's Leah now?"

"Working....oh dear I better call the museum and talk to her."

"Good idea did you even tell her about Adam?"

"No I haven't seen him in so long I forgot about him then he sent me a note and then he came here." said Henry dialing the museum 

"Well?"

"She's already left and on her way home."

"Who?" asked Leah walking into the door

Henry pulled her into an embrace instantly

"Jimmy Cricket Henry what happened?"

"Sit I need to tell you about someone..."

"Who?"

"He says to call him Adam...he is like us."

Leah face fell as she sat down and looked at Henry

"It started when I got this phone call..."


	11. Chapter 11

"That's a lot to take in..." said Leah after listen to Henry's story

"Yes it is."

"And he thinks that...I'd date him?"

"Not date him have kids with him be his eve." 

Leah looked shock at that

"Well let him think that I will never do so!" she finally said

"Atta girl!" cheered Abe

"He will take you Leah if you do not go with him." said Henry "He has no human qualities anymore after so many years they disappeared."

Leah looked even more frightened at that before she began to cry from the idea. Henry handed her his handkerchief which she took and wiped her tears

"What are we going to to do?"

"Put up the best fight we can." he said to Leah

"In the mean time have you had pizza yet?" asked Abe

"No."

"I'll call." said Abe

* * *

 After dinner and a cleaning up everyone went to bed, only for Henry to be woken up at 2 in the morning to find Leah standing there in her night gown and robe crying somewhat

"Leah what is it?" asked Henry sitting up and pulling her down so she was sitting on the bed in front of him

"Oh Henry I'm so frightened." she said

"It will be alright Leah there there." said Henry who was now holding her in his embrace and rubbing her back

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"May I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course if it will make you feel safe."

"It will." she said

Henry moved the covers aside and let her get in, then it was all quiet for a few minutes expect for little sniffles from Leah

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me please?"

Henry moved towards her so they were spooning, he began to drift off after some silence

"When I am with you, I feel so safe Henry...almost like I'm home." whispered Leah sleepily

"I feel the same way." said Henry back in a sleep filled voice before dozing off

* * *

I know it's short I'm sorry I have been soooooooo busy though

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Henry woke up to find Leah still in his arms, he smiled at her she looked beautiful he could look at her for days but he had to get ready for work. He climbed out of bed and moved out the door as quietly as he could he found Abe making breakfast

"Your not dressed." said Abe confused somewhat

"Yes well Leah is asleep in my room still I-"

"I do not wish to know." said Abe

"Abraham we did nothing like that she was having nightmares so I let her sleep in my room is all." said Henry accepting the coffee

A loud scream filled the house, Henry dropped his coffee as him and Abraham ran to his room to find Adam jumping out the window and Leah lying in his bed her throat cut open

"Leah!" shouted Henry running over to her

Leah gasped for air making blood shoot out, Henry tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use

"Abe drive to the harbor!" said Henry

Abe ran off to do just that as Leah lied there fighting for her life

"Let go." said Henry "You'll come back in the harbor."

Leah looked at him with saddened eyes that spoke something that didn't sit with Henry right

"I-I'm sorry." was all Leah got out before she let out her last breath

Henry let her go and waited for her to disappear but she didn't...she was really dead, he saw a letter in her hand

Dear Henry,

She was lying, she has never died in her life she just never aged

-Adam

Leah was dead now and is never coming back at that Henry began to cry he lost another love

**Author's Note:**

> Leah: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=148432067


End file.
